unexpected
by RoseTylerforevermore
Summary: What will happen when Hermione gets caught in a love triangle between her two friends? Whose hearts will be broken? Who will she choose? special thanks to THEPINKUNICORN! REVEIW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, I can't believe it's already our fifth year, Luna," I said, as I walked with the quirky blonde on the way to the Great Hall. It had been a year since I'd last been here at Hogwarts and I'd missed it a lot.

"I know. I'm very happy to be back here with my friends," Luna told me solemnly. When we got to the doors of the Great Hall, we walked in and she ran over to the Ravenclaw table. I slowly walked over to my seat next to George and Ron.

"Hermione, what took you so long?" George asked me, nudging my arm playfully. "You weren't snogging someone were you?" he joked, staring down at me.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?" I nudged him back, laughing a little.

George copied my laugh, but he sounded different, his voice softer than usual. He sounded off, and I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before I could get the chance, Dumbledore began his start-of-the-term speech.

Dumbledore was worried about Voldemort, and I knew Harry was too, but I didn't let it get to me.

As soon as he finished, he waved his hands, and the feast appeared. Ron started to gorge himself as usual, and I tried to ignore him, the way he was shoveling food in his mouth lessening my appetite. Laughing softly to myself, I reached for a piece of chicken, but instead of touching the cold metal of the serving fork, I felt the warmth of someone else's hand. I quickly glanced up, to see that I had accidentally brushed George's hand. I blushed and quickly pulled my hand away.

I hope he hadn't seen me blush but I knew Ron had and he stopped eating to stare at the both of us. George and I didn't look at each other for the rest of the feast.

As soon as dinner was over, Ron stormed off, Ginny and Harry chasing after him. George and Fred got up not soon after and followed behind them. I sat the table waiting for Luna but when everyone else had already left, and I was the last one in the Great Hall, I realized she had left without me.

I slowly got up and walked out of the Great Hall and through the corridors alone. Suddenly, I felt rough hands grab me from behind and brutally push me against the wall face first.

With my face squished flat against the stone wall, I wasn't able to see who my attacker was until a snide voice hissed in my ear. "Didn't expect to see you still roaming the halls, Granger."

"What the hell, Malfoy?! Get off of me!" I couldn't help but shout, as I struggled against his grip. Oh, how I hated this git. The arrogant, rude bastard who had made my life hell since first year.

Without warning, he turned me around so I was facing the cold, dark-eyed boy who Harry, Ron, and I absolutely despised.

"Oh, but Granger, why? Don't you like it?" Malfoy smirked predatorily as his lips got dangerously close to mine. I tried to wriggle out of his grip in vain.

As he inched closer, I backed up into the wall even further, trying to get as much distance between us. "I don't bite," he smiled devilishly at me and leaned in. I shut my eyes, still struggling against him, not really wanting to see what was about to happen, when I heard a voice I was so happy to hear.

"Kiss her, and I'll hex you into next year!" George Weasley shouted, and my eyes fluttered open to see my savior pointing his wand at Malfoy, who looked back with a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh, its just you, Weasley. I thought it was someone who actually had the guts to do it," Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up, and back off!"

"Fine," he said, and he finally released his strong grip on me. "I was just trying to have a little fun," he shrugged, as he backed away slowly.

"Leave. Now," George hissed, his wand still pointed at the blonde-haired Slytherin.

Malfoy continued to stare at George for a moment, before taking a glance at me, and then turned to race off down the corridor.

"Hermione!" George ran over to me as soon as Malfoy was out of sight and grabbed my hands. "Are you alright? I swear if that bastard hurt you, I will kill him."

"I'm fine," I assured him, and I had to look down as I said it because I could feel my cheeks turning bright red from the little amount of space there was between us. "Thanks," I whispered. I couldn't believe George cared about me that much to do that.

After a moment of silence, he lifted up my chin gently, but instead of a simple "Welcome," or "No problem," like I was expecting, he did something that I had no idea was coming.

He kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

George Weasley was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. I could hardly believe it.

After a few moments of just standing there, his arm went around my waist, pulling me closer, getting rid of any space there previously was between us, and I could feel my cheeks turn bright red.

I didn't even know he had feelings for me.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we broke apart. I stood there, not knowing what to say, and he noticed, because he laughed lightly and took my hand.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red again, and only one thought was coursing through my mind. Maybe I like him back.

He smiled down at me, and all I could do was smile back, as he tugged me along towards the Gryffindor common room, me firmly by his side. When we were almost back to Gryffindor tower, he broke the silence.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I just..." George mumbled, and I wasn't able to catch the last part of what he had said.

"What?" I asked, trying my best not to sound rude or insistent.

He stopped walking, and turned to look at me, but he didn't let go of my hand. "I really like you, Hermione. I have for a while, but I just couldn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"George, I..." I looked at the ground, and tried to force up the courage to say what I was feeling. "I think I like you, too."

He grinned down at me, and reached up his hand to lightly brush back my bangs. Then, very slowly, he leant down to kiss me gently on the forehead. I smiled and blushed lightly.

We started walking again, hand in hand, but when we got to the door of the common room, he let go.

"We should probably go in at different times, so no one gets suspicious. You go first, okay, Hermione?" he said kindly, looking down at me. I nodded solemnly.

Out of all the guys I know, George is the nicest and most, even though he causes trouble a lot.

"Hey, cheer up," he said, before kissing me and pulling me close. I could feel my whole face heat up, but I kissed him back, savoring the few seconds I had with him before I had to go back to the common room.

A few seconds later, I broke the kiss, and walked away, waving to him before walking through the threshold into the common room.

When I got into the spacious room, everyone was chatting and catching up. I saw Ginny sitting in an arm chair by the fire, so I quickly ran over to her. Before I could even sit down, she pulled me down in to a bear hug.

"Where were you!?" Ginny scolded. She was about to chastise me on being late, when she saw the bruise on my right cheek from where I had been pushed into the wall. "What happened, Hermione? Did someone hurt you?"

"Malfoy," I spat out bitterly. With every bit of hatred I could muster, I told her about what had happened after dinner, and how George had saved me. I left out the part about us kissing, however, not really ready to tell her.

"That little git! He's lucky I wasn't there, or he would be dead!"

"It's fine. George stopped him before he could do anything to me," I smiled at the thought of him without realizing it.

"Wait, why are you smiling? Did something happen between you and George?" She inquired, eyes bright.

"Well.."

"Tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone you told me!"

"Fine," I conceded, and I told her about how George had kissed me and when I finished she was smiling mischievously.

"If Ron finds out he's going to be so mad," she said, but as soon as she had finished, she looked up behind my shoulder, with a scared expression on her face. I turned around to see who it was.

"Mad about what?" Ron asked as he sat down in an arm chair across from us.

**A/N: I know it's short, but don't be mad, okay? I have really bad writer's block, so be lucky you have a chapter at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Be mad about what?" Ron asked us again, a bemused expression on his face as he watched our terrified expressions.

"Uhm, well-" I started to say, having no idea what to tell him.

"You guys have a bunch of tests coming up in Defense Against the Dark Arts that are worth a major part of your grades, and Hermione was just explaining how hard they were to me," Ginny lied, cutting me off.

"Great," Ron replied sarcastically as he slumped back into his chair. It was everything I could do not to sigh in relief at Ginny's quick-thinking. I almost couldn't believe he had actually believed such an obvious lie, but I didn't have too much time to meditate on it because at that moment, George walked into the common room.

We made eye contact, he nodded, and I smiled in reply. I thought for a moment he would come over and talk to me, but he went right up to the boys' dormitory.

After he had disappeared up the stairs, I looked back at Ron, who was staring at me curiously.

"What's up with you, Hermione?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

"What? Can't I be friendly?"

"You know what I meant."

"I'm just in a good mood is all. Where's Harry?" I asked as I glanced around for the missing boy, hoping the question would distract Ron.

"Up in our dormitory," Ron replied, as he stood up and stretched. "Where I'm going, now, actually. I'm so tired. I'll see you in the morning for classes."

"Night," Ginny and I said in unison as he left to go upstairs to bed.

"We should get to bed, too," Ginny told me as she stood up.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

As soon as I got to my room, I immediately laid down and fell fast asleep.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming across the room through the curtains. I got up slowly and got dressed, relishing the fact that it was Saturday. I was just about to walk downstairs when I noticed a note on my dresser with my name scribbled on the front.

I walked over to pick it up, and read the chicken scrawl that I could clearly identify as Ron's:

meet me near the herbology green house at three o'clock

i need to ask you something

I reread it a couple of time to make sure I hadn't misread anything, but that was all that it said. Strange.

I didn't tell anyone about the note, just kept it in my pocket and waited to see why Ron would want to meet me.

At three o'clock precisely, I went down to the green house and looked to see if Ron had arrived yet.

He was standing near the doorway, and I ran to meet him. "Hey, Ron."

He looked surprised. "Hey, Hermione. How come you knew it was me?"

"Ronald, I correct your essays on a daily basis. I know your handwriting."

He blushed, but continued to speak. "Well, I brought you down here for a reason. I need to ask you something," he said with a smile.

A/N: Please review. I need help with what should happen after this.


	4. Chapter 4

" Will you go out with me?" Ron asked.

Wait, what? Had I heard him right? I mean, I knew he liked me and all, but I didn't really ever think he would actually ask me out.

" Uhm... I don't know right now." I stammered out. "I'm not really sure how I feel about you at the moment, and I don't want to lead you on. I'm sorry, Ron," I said, trying to ground out as much sympathy as I could. I felt so guilty because as soon as I said it, he adopted this kicked puppy look.

" It's okay. I get it," he said dejectedly before walking away with his head down. I felt even worse.

I sat on the steps of the green house, trying to figure out to do, as I soaked up the setting sun. It was so gorgeous that I just wished I could sit there forever.

Suddenly, my vision was cut off by someone's hands over my eyes.

" Guess who," I heard a voice say that I immediately recognized as George's.

" George!" I exclaimed, and I couldn't help but turn around and hug him. He picked me up and set me on his lap and put his arms around me.

He held me close and I leaned into his chest. I still felt bad about rejecting Ron, but George made me feel safe and content.

" You know we still can't tell any one," he said as I turned to look at him.

" I know," I replied, staring into his beautiful brown eyes dreamily, and I couldn't help it. I lightly brushed my lips against his, and I could feel m y cheeks heat up.

I could feel him smile softly as he deepened the kiss.

My blush deepened and I kissed back with force. I wanted this moment to last forever.

When we broke apart, I smiled up at him and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. Slowly, I tangled our fingers together.

After a while, it started to get dark, so we stood up and started walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Meet me in the common room at midnight, okay?" George said when we had reached the portrait.

I nodded and ran off into the common room without him. When I got in, I didnt really talk to anyone except Ginny. I wasn't able to find Ron anywhere and I was starting to worry about him.

What if he had run off and done something stupid in desperation?

At 11:00, everyone had to go upstairs as usual, but Ron and Harry were still nowhere to be found.

I was standing at my mirror, brushing my hair, worrying anxiously, as I got ready to meet up with George.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. Weird. All the other girls were asleep so I walked over to get the door.

It was Professor McGonagall. I could tell something was wrong and it was obvious she had run here because she was out of breath.

"Professor McGonagall, whats wrong?" I asked, getting more worried by the minute.

" It's Mr. Weasley. He's in the hospital wing," she told me.


	5. author note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted any chapters lately I haven't had time but now I have like two chapters ready but my beta hasn't checked them yet so I cant post them but as soon as she betas it I'll post. By the way thank you for over 500 views!**


End file.
